


Waves of Contentment

by SLong1118



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLong1118/pseuds/SLong1118
Summary: Charity didn't know the last time she had felt this content in her life. Come to think of it, Charity didn't know if she'd EVER felt this content with her life.





	Waves of Contentment

It had been a long day for Charity. Things had gone wrong at every turn, and as she wiped away the filth on the bar, the last reminders of the punters that had given her such a miserable afternoon, she couldn't help but look forward to her night off.  
  
She'd convinced Chas to switch her shifts around after the recent events with Vanessa, Tracy, and Bails, glad that her relative could at least have some sympathy while being miserably pregnant. She also knew that Chas had grown to like Vanessa and the changes she was bringing about in Charity.  
  
Charity began to smile at the thought of the blonde. She didn't know when it had happened, but she had managed to wiggle her way right through the baggage and barriers Charity had spent years building up. The strangest part about it was that Charity was beginning not to mind. It had scared her at first, letting someone in like that and being so comfortably... domestic. She had fought it with everything she had. But now, as she lifted the last of the barrels to the cellar, she could think of nothing better to do with her time than play with their boys, followed with a nice curl up with her girlfriend on the couch in Tug Ghyll to talk with her about their respective days.  
  
As she came up from the cellar, she noticed Chas had ventured down from upstairs, and tossed the rag that had been in her hand in the other woman's general direction, the item comically landing on the shorter woman's head.  
  
“Oi! Was that necessary?” she responded playfully, grabbing the rag and placing it where it belonged.  
  
“If only for the look on your face just now, absolutely!” Charity responded in kind. “I just loaded the last of the shipment downstairs. Everything should be cleaned, topped off, and in NO need of bothering my night, got it?”  
Chas smiled and nodded at the blonde, and feigned a look of shock. “Who are you and what have you done with Charity Dingle? Or should I say what has Vanessa done with Charity Dingle?”  
  
Charity tried to pretend she was angry, but couldn't hide the smile that was forcing its way across her lips. “Yea, yea. I just want a night without you buggering me for help, yea? Is that too much to ask?”  
Chas shook her head, still sporting a smile. “I'll do my best to leave you be. Now go on, and say hello to the group of 'em for me, would ya?”  
  
Charity only nodded in response, already on her way out the door of the pub.  
  


* * *

 

The smell upon entering her home away from home had her mouth instantly salivating. One thing she wasn't too surprised to learn about Vanessa was that she was an amazing cook. Any time the shorter woman would cook for her left her anticipating the next time. By the aromas coming from the kitchen, she didn't doubt this one would be the same as the rest: delicious.  
  
She removed her coat and slipped off her shoes, eager to make her way to the source of the smell, but got stopped on her way by the boys currently taking up residence on the floor of Vanessa's living room. Noah was sitting on the floor, Johnny and Moses on either side of him, the group of them putting together some sort of Lego contraption. She smiled at the sight, too pleased that the boys were getting along to worry about the numerous small pieces littering the space. She was focusing so hard on figuring out just what the boys were building that she didn't notice Vanessa enter the room until strong arms around wrapped around her from behind, causing her to jump.  
  
“Bloody Hell, Ness. Warn a woman next time, yea?” She teased. Vanessa simply snuggled closer into her, leaning around to the side to get a clear view of the boys.  
  
“Tracy knew we would have all of the boys tonight, and was insistent on getting them something they could do together. It was Megan's idea to go with Lego's, and Dad's to get them something superhero themed. Guess I'll have to thank them all when we're stepping all over these later.”  
  
Charity smiled, turning slightly to be able to wrap her arm around the smaller blonde, kissing the top of her head as she shifted.  
  
“At least they're doing something productive instead of rough housing. I'm pretty sure Johnny would have the win against Moses AND Noah.”  
  
Vanessa smiled in response and nodded slightly, observing the boys for a moment longer, before shifting to guide Charity with her back into the kitchen.  
  
“You know, Dad, Megan, and Tracy are all really thankful for what you did. They just wanted to do something nice, I think.”  
  
Charity shrugged as Vanessa made her way over the stove top, stirring the sauce that was emanating the delicious smells.  
  
“I guess. It really wasn't like I had a choice. But if it gets me points in their books, I guess I'll take it.”  
  
Vanessa set down the spoon, turning around and walking into Charity's space. Out of habit, Charity reached her arms out, settling her hands on Vanessa's hips.  
  
“You did a good thing, Charity. Bails isn't going to be a problem for ANYONE anymore, largely thanks to you. I definitely think that's a reason for good tidings.”  
  
Charity ducked her head shyly, and instantly felt Vanessa's hand under her chin in response, lifting her green eyes to lock into blue ones. She smiled softly, and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend for the first time since arriving in her home.  
  
“I could definitely keep doing nice things if it gets me more of this,” Charity teased, her hands grabbing Vanessa's sides lightly. Vanessa supplied a throaty laugh in return, swatting at Charity's hands before turning around to tend to the sauce once again.  
  
“How about first you grab some plates and set the table? By the time your done this should be ready to go.”  
  
Charity smiled in response, rubbing her stomach comically. “You don't have to tell me twice. Boys! Wash up for dinner!”  
  
She smiled at how grossly domestic this all was. Here she was in her girlfriend's home, setting the table for dinner that had been cooked for her by the woman currently smiling at her like she was literal sunshine as her two son's and Vanessa's one were hustling to the bathroom to see who could make it first. She shook her head slightly, soaking in the happiness she had never before experienced.

* * *

They had decided on “Trolls” for their after dinner movie. Noah, claiming he was too old for a "cutesy kids' movie," had retreated upstairs for video games in the spare room he inhabited while staying at Vanessa's. Charity didn't know the last time she had felt this content in her life. Come to think of it, Charity didn't know if she'd EVER felt this content with her life.  
  
She was sat on the couch, Johnny in her lap, Vanessa curled into her left side, and Moses in HER lap. She knew the instant the boys had fallen asleep, having observed their ever increasing drowsiness during the first half of the movie. By the time Poppy swooped in to save the day, they were well and completely out for the night.  
  
She kissed the top of Vanessa's head then, the shorter woman sighing happily in response, before reaching for the remote to halt the cheery music coming from the colorful creatures on the television.  
  
“Is it bad that as a grown woman I really like that movie?” Vanessa whispered, carefully re-positioning herself so she could lift Moses with her as she stood.  
  
  
Charity smiled softly, mimicking the other woman's motions with Johnny, “I would normally say yes, except that I kind of like it, too,” Charity whispered in response, earning a goofy smile from Vanessa.  
Lights were shut off and doors were locked as they carried their respective sleeping toddlers to their shared sleeping space. As they laid each one into their beds, Charity was hit again with the wave of satisfaction she had been feeling she before she left work. She was tucking her girlfriend's son into his dinosaur sheets while her girlfriend tucked her son into his zoo animal ones, and all she could do was smile. As she turned to leave, she almost didn't catch the goofy look Vanessa had been giving her just before exiting the room. Almost.  
  
She pulled the door quietly, making her way to her girlfriend's bedroom door as she watched Vanessa peek her head in on Noah. The shorter woman nodding as she shut the door, signaling that the other boy was also out for the night, before slowly making her way to where Charity stood near her room. Charity enveloped the shorter woman into a hug then, holding her tightly, simply soaking in the quiet comfort of her presence.  
  
After a moment, Charity pulled back, looking softly into Vanessa's eyes. “Care for some wine?”  
  
Vanessa shook her head in response, causing Charity to quirk her eyebrows in question.  
  
“I'd rather just cuddle up in bed with my girlfriend, if that's alright with you?”  
  
Charity smiled in response, nodding her agreement, and allowed Vanessa to lead her by their now conjoined hands toward her bed.

* * *

Charity honestly couldn't think of a better way to end her day. Vanessa was curled up into her side, drawing lazy patterns over the stomach of her sleeping shirt. Her own hand was stroking her girlfriend's head, moving slowly though her hair.  
  
She didn't know what she ever did in her life to deserve any of this. Nights like this had become a regular part of her life since dating Vanessa, and Charity spent most of her time wishing she had realized sooner just how rewarding something this simple could be.  
  
“What are you thinking about, Charity?” Vanessa's soft voice interjected into the space.  
  
Charity smiled at the sound. “And how is it that you know I'm thinking about anything?”  
  
She waited as Vanessa shifted to face her, smiling as their eyes met. “You were thinking so loudly, it was hard not to hear those gears of yours churning away.”  
  
Charity sighed softly. Vanessa already knew her so well, which was normally something that would have Charity running away. Charity reached out her hand to tangle her fingers with the shorter woman's.  
  
But she felt safe like this with Vanessa, happy, fulfilled... loved. The last thought made her breath catch. It was a slow realization, but she figured it was something she had probably felt for a little while now. The simple joys in simply sharing her space, in watching their boys together, in coming home to someone at the end of the day, things she never thought she would have. But here she was, in bed with a beautiful woman who had jumped into a relationship with her head first. She was all fire and flame, but also the cool soothing water that could bring Charity back from disaster. A woman who was fearless, and brave, and brash. A woman who was soft, kind, and caring. A woman that she had fallen so in love with that she didn't even realize that she had.  
  
She snapped back to reality then, and carefully considered the woman before her, whose eyebrows were currently raised in curiosity. Her hands began to gently stroke the sides of her girlfriend's face. She felt the emotions in her pooling to the surface and for once in her life, decided not to fight against them.  
  
“I love you, Vanessa,” she whispered softly, with a hint of fear in her voice that she wasn't able to successfully hide.  
  
The smile she received from Vanessa in that moment melted her heart. She imagined it probably could've melted the world's most frozen heart back into existence merely from its intensity alone. She smiled softly as she watched Vanessa try to find her words, her mouth opening and closing in an attempt to speak and failing. The shorter woman closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again slowly. The look contained within them was one Charity knew well by now, but amplified to a magnitude she had yet to witness. It was a look that always made her weak in the knees, one that sent a shot of warmth up her spine, one she now knew was one of love.  
  
“I didn't want... I never thought... Oh just kiss me already,” Vanessa managed to get out before latching her mouth onto Charity's like she needed her lips to survive.  
  
Charity's hands instantly gripped into golden hair in response, a satisfied hum leaving her lips. Another thing she wasn't too surprised to learn about Vanessa was that she was an amazing kisser. The firecracker of a woman gave as good as she got, and then some. Charity was always amazed at how connected she could feel to Vanessa with just a simple touch of their lips. She was also constantly in awe of the intensity and range of emotions the smaller woman could express. Charity could tell Vanessa was pouring everything she had into her kiss, and who was she to deny her the same in return?  
  
Without breaking their connection, Charity rolled them so she was hovering over her partner, her weight resting on her left forearm, her right still tangled in soft hair. She felt more than heard Vanessa moan, and her hips rolled forward of their own accord. Vanessa's hands were restless, trailing from Charity's hair, down her neck and back all the way to the base of her spine, and then back up to her hair just to start their journey downward again.  
  
Charity pulled her lips away and began leaving soft kisses down Vanessa's jaw, taking extra care to spend time in that sensitive spot she knew lay just below her ear. It was Vanessa's hips that moved involuntarily then, and Charity that moaned in response, her lips continuing their gentle assault on her partner's neck.  
  
Just as Charity relocated her right hand to snake underneath Vanessa's shirt, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist, immediately halting her movements out of concern. She rose her head to look into eyes that were now so dark they were almost black, and rose her eyebrow in question. Vanessa smiled at her softly in response, her hand caressing the wrist that she still had hold of.  
  
“I'm alright, Charity. Just didn't want to leave you hanging.” At Charity's confused expression, Vanessa continued. “What I mean is, I love you, too. I've been in love with you for a little while now. I didn't want to say anything in case it pressured you into something you weren't ready for. I've been wondering how long it would take you to catch up,” she said with a smirk. Charity shook her head in response, and smiled softly.  
  
“I would've waited forever, just so you know.” Charity's head shot up at this, her eyes locking into Vanessa's. The taller woman's eyes began to tear up against her will at the unabashedly honest and loving expression currently holding her gaze that had begun to spread a feeling of warmth throughout her entire body. She kissed Vanessa softly then, a simple and chaste, but loving peck, and leaned down to connect their foreheads.  
  
“You know this means you're stuck with me forever now, right?” Charity teased, trying the lighten the heaviness that had surrounded them. Vanessa chuckled and nodded her head. “I had hoped for nothing less.”  
  
Vanessa's hand caressed the side of Charity's face, her thumb moving in slow strokes over her jaw as a serious look appeared back on her face. “Now that that's settled, I think it's high time you made love to me, Charity Dingle.”  
  
The moan that made its way up Charity's throat was deep and fierce as she swooped her head down to reconnect their lips once again. Her hands moved with fervor, reaching down to lift her shirt off of her torso. Vanessa took advantage of the movement and did the same, their lips parting only long enough to remove their respective garments. They groaned as their bare torsos touched, their bras having already been discarded for the night. Both women reveled in the simple, yet incredibly erotic contact of their upper bodies.  
  
Charity's mouth had found it's way to Vanessa's neck once again, peppering each inch of skin it could find with frantic kisses. Vanessa wove her hands into Charity's hair, her lips reaching out to kiss Charity's temple.  
  
“Slow down, love. I'm not going anywhere,” the shorter woman whispered. She could feel Charity smile against her neck in response, a soft sigh leaving the landlady's mouth. Their lips connected again, the kiss slow and searching this time. Vanessa sighed into the kiss as Charity's tongue gently teased her lips. She felt Charity's hands slowly snake down her body to her pajama pants, her thumb lightly toying with the waistband.  
  
“No rush, Ness. I just... I want to feel you, I need...”  
  
Vanessa nodded, lifting her hips in understanding. Charity pulled off the last of her girlfriend's clothes all at once, tossing them over her shoulder across the room. She knelt awkwardly in the bed, removing the last of her own clothes, before returning to her position above Vanessa.  
  
Strong legs wrapped around her waist as the older woman's mouth began it's journey across bare skin, determined to leave no inch untouched. Vanessa moaned softly as Charity's hand lightly cupped her breasts.  
  
Something Vanessa wasn't all that surprised to learn about Charity was that she was exceptional in bed. It was what made her come back time after time during the fledgling stages of their “not relationship.” As Charity's hands softly roamed her body, she took a moment to appreciate just how far they'd come since then, and how many sides of Charity she'd been privileged enough to experience. There was the feisty side of Charity that would rise up during a fight or challenge, and in the bedroom when they were feeling adventurous. There was the even harsher, almost cruel side of Charity that Vanessa was thankful she rarely got to experience anywhere outside of the seldom blow up and some very memorable and experimental nights together. There was the silly side of Charity that often arose when she was interacting with the boys, or trying to get a rise out of Vanessa. And of course there was the side of Charity that rarely anyone but she got to see- the loving side. Charity was kind and caring, always willing to take the time to make sure Vanessa was alright after a long day, helping her when she saw something was taking a little extra effort, and in bed like they were currently, Charity kissing her way reverently up Vanessa's leg from her ankle.  
  
As her mouth got nearer to the juncture of her legs, Vanessa couldn't stop her body from squirming. She wanted to go slow tonight, she wanted to give and get everything there was to have. But as Charity's lips continued their movement near her hips, she knew she needed something more to settle the heat blazing between her thighs.  
  
“Charity, please....” she whispered, voice needy with desire.  
  
Charity lifted herself back up, her mouth finding a place to rest next to Vanessa's ear. “You are so beautiful, Ness. So exceptionally beautiful,” she whispered as her hand parted Vanessa's legs to begin circling gently at her clit. Vanessa moaned deeply in response, her hips matching the slow pace of Charity's finger.  
  
“I love seeing you like this, Vanessa. I love knowing that I'm the only one that gets to see you like this. I love watching your body respond to my hands, my lips, my tongue... It responds so well, you are doing so well, babe.”  
  
Vanessa groaned again, her hands scratching down Charity's back. She always enjoyed when Charity would talk dirty to her during sex, and this time was no exception. She knew she was dripping wet, and wasn't even ashamed of how hot with want she had become. But Charity was going slowly, just as she had asked, and she was loving the sweet, sweet torture.  
“I'm in no rush tonight, Vanessa. We could be here until sunrise if that's what it takes. I want to drive you so crazy with desire that you're begging me for more. Are you going to beg me for it, Ness?”  
  
Vanessa nodded her head quickly, the pressure between her legs only building from Charity's words.  
  
“That's not good enough, Vanessa. I love you, but you're going to have to do better than that.”  
  
Vanessa groaned. “I need... oh god... more... Charity...please... just... faster.”  
  
She felt Charity smiled against her face as the finger against her clit sped up its motion, causing her hips to buck in response. Vanessa bit her lip to hold back her moans, knowing she had to be careful of her volume with the boys in the house.  
  
“Is that what you need, babe? Are you going to be able to come for me like this?”  
  
Vanessa shook her head, earning her a soft chuckle against her neck. The quick movements against her clit were driving her mad, but Charity knew her better than that. When Vanessa was this worked up and this dripping, she knew exactly what it would take. Charity decided to forgo the teasing as she slipped two fingers effortless into Vanessa, who now had her hand over her mouth. Charity pushed her fingers in and out of Vanessa, curling them just the way she knew would drive her over the edge.  
  
She lifted her face to look at Vanessa in the eye before bringing her thumb up to rub her clit while her fingers continued their pace. Vanessa's eyes bulged in response, before slamming shut as her body began to contort from the beginning stages of orgasm.  
  
“I love making you feel good, Vanessa. You just feel so damn good. I want to watch you come for me, Vanessa. Let me see you come.”  
  
Vanessa was biting her hand, her body thrashing as she gripped the mattress with her free hand for dear life. She felt like she was floating, her body weightless as she climbed. Charity's fingers kept their rhythm and Vanessa had to have come about 3 times back to back before her body finally collapsed back onto the bed and Charity's fingers slowed.  
  
Vanessa groaned as Charity removed her hand, only to smile as Charity wrapped her in a tight hug. Vanessa allowed herself to rest only for a moment, knowing from the heat against her thigh that Charity was eager for her own attention.  
  
She snaked her hand between their bodies and didn't waste any time making contact with Charity's clit, earning a moan from the woman still on top of her.  
  
“Jesus, Ness,” Charity moaned from where her head was resting in the crook of Vanessa's neck.  
  
Vanessa's other hand pulled lightly at Charity's hair, lifting her head just enough to reconnect their mouths.  
  
They kissed languidly, Charity's hips responding eagerly to the attention Vanessa was providing. Without warning, Vanessa sunk two fingers into Charity's heat, causing the woman above her to begin rolling her hips in response.  
  
Vanessa knew it wouldn't take long with how worked up Charity always got from taking care of her. She watched as her lover repeatedly lowered herself on the fingers inside of her and knew she was close.  
  
“What do you need Charity? Please tell me what you need.”  
  
Charity lifted her head to stare at Vanessa. “I'm so close Ness... just... don't stop.”  
  
Vanessa nodded, bringing her other hand to Charity's hip to increase their speed. Charity nodded, her hips bucking wildly as she continued thrusting against Vanessa. Vanessa began curling her fingers, and felt Charity's walls begin to pulse. She smiled as Charity tossed her head back, her mouth falling open as her muscles contracted rhythmically. Vanessa worked her fingers until Charity collapsed onto her, her breath coming out in pants against her neck.  
  
Vanessa removed her hand and placed it on her lovers hip, her free one rubbing soothing circles along Charity's back. She smiled when Charity kissed the crook of her neck softly before rolling off of her onto her side. Vanessa shifted to face her, her hand coming up to stroke the side of her face as their legs intertwined.  
  
“Hi,” Charity whispered with a smile.  
  
“Hey there, you. You alright?”  
  
Charity nodded, a sleepy smile spreading across her lips. “Never better. You?”  
  
Vanessa nodded, her eyes beginning to droop from exhaustion.  
  
She snuggled closer, wrapping her left arm around Charity's middle and tucking her head under her girlfriend's chin. Charity kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes, her body relaxing into the beginning stages of sleep.  
  
“Charity?” Vanessa's voice whispered sleepily.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Charity smiled softly, kissing Vanessa's head once more.  
  
“I love you too, Ness. I love you, too.”


End file.
